Choix
by Choupette
Summary: [OS, POV Duo] Duo est trop obnubilé par ses sentiments pour voir que deux personnes l'aiment... Résumé nul, mais c'est pas grave.


**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Choix (ça doit être ça, je m'en rappelle plus)

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**Couples :** 3x4, 2x ?

**Blabla :** j'ai écris ça sur un coup de tête, ça vaut pas grand chose, mais j'aime bien quand même. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour ce qui est de la suite de Pour toujours, j'ai pas d'inspi pour cette histoire et donc je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite. Je suis désolée. En attendant je vais essayer de finir d'autres fics qui me passent par la tête. Voilà.

Bisous à tout le monde. N'hésitez pas pour les reviews.Bonne lecture

* * *

Je me souviens encore du regard qu'il m'a jeté, puis de ce regard qui refusait de me voir. C'était mon meilleur ami, le premier que j'ai rencontré au début de l'opération Météore. J'avais cru… je pensais sincèrement qu'à ce moment précis, il ne me fuirait pas, pas lui. J'avais décidé que je pouvais me confier à lui, j'étais anxieux, mais je n'avais pas peur. Pourquoi aurais-je eu peur de lui parler de mon attirance pour un ami commun ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus mal : la surprise mêlée d'une colère retenue ; la gêne qui l'empêchait de m'adresser la parole. Tout ce dont je me souviens nettement, c'est de cette esquisse d'un geste vers mon épaule, stoppé alors qu'il se levait, passait derrière moi et sortait de la pièce.

Je suis resté sans bouger, espérant que la porte se rouvre, que tu entres et me parles. Je suis resté assis alors que la journée passait, que le jour déclinait. Si j'avais réussi à sortir de ma torpeur, j'aurais tout brisé dans cette chambre jusqu'à moi-même. Je vivais un amour à sens unique et, avouant ce que j'étais, j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai pas réagi aux appels de Quatre, ce qui m'a « réveillé » : Wufeï. Les mains sur mes épaules, il me secouait gentiment, inquiet, comme si me sortir de mon cauchemar trop violemment, m'eût arraché à la réalité à jamais.

Alors que je levais la tête, il me parut autrement : doux, apeuré, si loin de l'être fier qu'il nous donnait à voir. Je sentais ses mains. Lui seul semblait alors oser ou pouvoir me toucher. Je me suis effondré, pleurant jusqu'à la lie de mon âme et de mon cœur. J'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne s'endorme entre ses bras. Wufeï est resté auprès de moi toute la nuit, après être allé rassurer Quatre.

Cet état apathique, il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour en sortir. Des jours de réflexion sombre et douloureuse : comment renoncer à Trowa qui vivait un amour pur avec Quatre ? Comment affronter le regard d'Heero ? J'avais toujours cru qu'il me comprenait et me comprendrait lorsque je lui dirais. Avouer son homosexualité à 16 ans à son meilleur ami n'a rien de facile, cela devient pire si vous le dégoûtez par la suite. Pourtant la relation de Trowa et Quatre ne semblait jamais l'avoir gêné.

En quelques jours, j'ai erré entre phases de sommeil et phases de dépression complète, apercevant entre les zones d'ombres Wufeï, lisant à côté de mon lit. Cet état, j'y serais volontiers resté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, j'y serais resté si je n'avais pas senti deux bras me soulevant du lit, si tout à coup tout n'était pas devenu glacial.

Je n'avais jamais vu cette expression sur son visage, tant de colère et de peur. Wufeï m'avait jeté sans sommation dans la baignoire remplie d'eau froide. Et maintenant, il me hurlait dessus. Je me bouchais les oreilles, je ne voulais pas entendre, je ne voulais pas que les autres l'entendent. Une douleur au niveau de mes poignets, une brûlure sur ma joue et ces mots qui m'ont bouleversé.

« Ton amour n'est pas le seul à être à sens unique !Si tu regardais un peu autour de toi tu saurais qu'il en est de même pour Heero et moi, tu saurais que l'on t'aime et qu'on attend tout de toi ! »

Je l'ai regardé partir en pleurant, me laissant glisser dans la baignoire. Les jours qui suivirent, je n'osais pas réapparaître à table. Je me faufilais dans la cuisine pour manger l'assiette que Quatre me laissait. Je réfléchissais à ce que Wufeï m'avait dit. Je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'Heero puisse m'aimer et que son silence n'avait été que l'expression de sa douleur. Je n'avais jamais compris que la tendresse dans le regard de Wufeï, j'étais le seul à pouvoir la voir. J'avais toujours eu cette impression d'inutilité, que si je disparaissais, il était impossible qu'il y ait aucune trace de mon passage. Un être sur des milliards, qu'est-ce que ça représente sinon un atome, une particule libre n'appartenant à rien.

Aujourd'hui, je représente le centre du monde pour deux personnes, ce n'est pas définitif pour eux, ils m'oublieront peut-être de leur cœur. Mais moi ça va changer ma vie. Quelqu'un va peut-être devenir le centre de mon univers et je sais déjà qui.

-/-

Il fait nuit et tout le monde dort. Je me faufile discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre et pousse la porte. Il est là à m'attendre dans l'ombre, ses yeux bleus fuyant mon regard. Je m'avance et m'assois tout à côté de lui. Il me regarde, il sait. Comment ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, on se connaît trop bien. Il me fait un immense sourire et je me sens léger. Toutes mes craintes s'envolent alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras et qu'il me chuchote quelques mots. Nous rions tous les deux et je me couche à ses côtés comme je l'ai souvent fait, un peu stressé.

-/-

Le réveil sonne pour mon plus grand malheur. Je l'éteins, m'extirpe difficilement du lit avant de déposer un baiser sur le front d'Heero. Maintenant, je sais comment il a fait pour savoir que je viendrais et pour m'attendre. En fait, il ne savait rien du tout et s'asseyait toutes les nuits sur son lit pour poireauter. Maintenant, il se rattrape et dort comme un loir. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas faire de bruit, mais essayez d'être discret avec des soldats surentraînés qui ne dorment que d'un œil. Alors que j'ouvre la porte, Wufei qui est juste en face, émerge de sa chambre. On se fixe tous les deux. Je vire au rouge tomate tant je suis gêné, il faut que je lui parle, mais je ne suis pas prêt psychologiquement alors que je suis en caleçon et tee-shirt au milieu du couloir. Je vois ses yeux briller dans la pénombre.

« Tu as fait ton choix. »

Sur une larme, il ferme la porte et la verrouille. J'ai pas tout compris là, faut pas oublier que j'émerge moi aussi. Oh, merde ! Il a cru que… Heero. Je frappe à sa porte.

« Wufeï ?

- Va t-en !

- S'il te plaît ouvre, il faut qu'on parle.

- On a rien à se dire ! »

Mais quelle tête de mule ! J'ai franchement pas envie de lui parler à travers une porte. Quel abruti !

« WUFFEI !

- …

- Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Je commence à tambouriner à la porte de toues mes forces, faut croire que j'essaie de défoncer le panneau de bois et… c'est dur. Je réveille toute la maison et des têtes ensommeillées apparaissent. Ouaille ! Je crois que je viens de me péter un doigts. Pas grave.

« Wufeï !

- Laisse-moi !

- Hors de question ! J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Je ne pensais pas que Heero et toi aviez de tels sentiments pour moi. »

Pfff, qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire ! Je fais signe à Trowa et Quatre de retourner dans leur chambre, j'ai pas besoin d'un public ! Au contraire, Trowa s'appuie contre le mur, Quatre bien calé contre son torse. Quant à Heero, qui ressemble à une chenille géante emmitouflé dans sa couette jaune citron, il se cale confortablement contre la porte, attendant la suite des évènements. Famille, je vous hais. Il paie rien pour attendre celui-là ! Allez, on y retourne.

« Ecoute, si j'étais mal ces derniers jours, c'est parce qu'il me fallait faire un choix. J'ai énormément de sentiments pour Heero et toi.

- Surtout pour Heero ! Fous-moi la paix, je m'en remettrai et je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur ! »

Raahh ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir lui parler maintenant ? Et Heero qui est mort de rire, il a intérêt à arrêter ou à courir, sinon je lui colle une baffe.

« Wufeï, j'ai été ignoble avec vous sans le savoir. Je pensais que j'aimais profondément Trowa et je n'ai pas fait attention à vous deux alors que vous êtes mes amis. »

Oh, la tronche de Trowa, ça vaut le détour. C'est la première fois que je le vois rougir et Quatre qui est prêt à gober les mouches… Mais c'est pas le problème pour le moment. j'ai un Chinois à concquérir.On respire et j'y go.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir alors que tu es resté auprès de moi. Tu m'as soutenu et j'avoue que le plongeon dans la baignoire était une excellente chose, la mise au point qui a suivi également. Hier soir, je suis allé voir Heero pour lui dire que je l'aimais… en tant qu'ami. Heero est et restera mon meilleur ami et quoi qu'il en pense aujourd'hui, je pense que ce sentiment est réciproque. Te dire que je t'aime, Wufeï, c'est impossible… C'est trop tôt, mais je ferais tout pour pouvoir te le dire un jour. Je sais ce que je ressens, je sais que j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras et, qui sait, peut-être vieillir à tes côtés. Je ne peux rien te promettre, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me crois. Si tu veux j'arrangerais le coup entre Heero et Réléna ou avec Zechs si il le faut !Tu es la seule personne que je veuilles, je m'en rend compte aujourd'hui. Je te l'ai dis, je ne peux rien te promettre, mais j'ai tout à offrir et j'aimerais que tu acceptes mon cœur. »

Je ferme les yeux, c'est la première fois que je suis mort de trouille, à moins que ça soit le fait que je me crève de froid dans ce couloir qui me fasse trembler. Quatre et Trowa rentrent discrètement dans leur chambre et Heero, empêtré dans ses couvertures, rampe pour fermer sa porte. Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour Zechs et Réléna, lui aussi devra bientôt choisir. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'attends. Le bruit de ma respiration et la seule chose que j'entende. Par pitié Wufeï ne me rejette pas maintenant.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et je lève les yeux vers le visage de Wufeï qui est en larmes.

« Y a des jours, où je te déteste.

- Je sais. »

Avant que je fasse le moindre geste, il agrippe mon tee-shirt et m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser et là, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

* * *

Voilà, je vous avez prévenu, ça vaut pas grand chose. Lol. reviews ? Bisous et à plus. 


End file.
